Memories
by Saika-Chan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Kai zurück in seine alte Heimat fährt und auf alte Freunde trifft? Ist mal ne andere Sichtweise.


So, hier bin ich endlich mal wieder mit einer neuen FF. Anstatt dass ich meine angefangen endlich mal zu Ende schreibe, fange ich ne neue an. -.-

Naja, mir war gerade so danach und sie ist auch schon abgeschlossen, also braucht ihr nicht ewig auf den nächsten Teil zu warten. Diesmal ist es keine KaiXRay FF. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was es für ein Pairing ist, dann müsst ihr sie schon lesen, ich verrate nichts.

Gewidmet ist diese FF übrigens meiner kleinen Ginger (umknüffz). Sie ist meine Betaleserin und meine beste Freundin. Hab dich lieb!

Zu sagen ist noch, dass (leider) keiner der Charaktere mir gehört.

Es ist zudem nicht betagelesen, weil meine Betaleserin momentan ein wenig im Streß ist, also hoffe ich, dass ihr mir die Rechtschreibfehler verzeihen könnt.

Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir nen Kommi schreiben würdet. Ab sieben Kommis gibt es das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Dat Saika-Gedingens

**Memories**

**1. Kapitel: Die Reise nach Russland**

Wie immer setze ich mich abseits der anderen hin, damit niemand auch nur auf die Idee kommt, dass ich zu diesem Kindergarten dadrüben dazugehören könnte.

Das wäre echt das allerletzte, was ich will. So kindisch, wie Max und Tyson in der Gegend herumspringen, ist es echt nicht mehr feierlich mit anzusehen.

Wenn ich mir die beiden so angucke, würde ich nie im Leben sagen, dass sie schon 17 sind. Sie benehmen sich eher wie 3-jährige Kinder, die gerade ein neues Spielzeug geschenkt bekommen haben. Naja, vielleicht entspricht ihr Verhalten ja ihrem geistigen Alter. Zu vermuten wäre es eigentlich.

Kenny dagegen sieht so unscheinbar aus, dass man ihn glatt übersehen könnte. Wie üblich hat er seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß und diskutiert eifrig mit dem im PC eingeschlossenen Bitbeast namens Dizzy. Aber was wären wir ohne unseren Chef, der ständig neue Moves für uns entwickelt und unsere Beyblades immer wieder aufpoliert?

Naja, würde ich ihn nicht kennen und er würde mir auf der Straße über den Weg laufen, würde ich ihn entweder gar nicht bemerken, oder aber ich würde ihn über den Haufen rennen, weil er so klein und unauffällig ist.

Und dann haben wir da natürlich noch Ray. Was soll ich zu ihm sagen? Unser Team wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so weit gekommen ohne ihn. Klar, ich blade auch sehr gut, doch sooft, wie Tyson seine Auftritte verpatzt hat, sooft hat uns Ray auch wieder gerettet.

So gut, wie ich Max und Tyson durchschauen kann, so schwer fällt es mir bei Ray.

Nach Außen hin zeigt er meistens ein Lächeln, doch was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, ist mir undurchsichtig.

Bei Tyson weiß ich, dass er mich für kaltherzig und stur hält. Doch er hat einfach keine Ahnung, was eigentlich in mir vorgeht. Einer muss doch die Verantwortung für diesen Haufen von Kindern übernehmen. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Tyson sich um diesen Job reißen würde. Mal ganz im Ernst, er ist noch nicht einmal fähig, seine Klamotten beieinander zu halten und dann soll er auch noch Verantwortung tragen? Tut mir leid, aber da mache ich nicht mit, _mir_ ist mein Leben zu wertvoll, um es in die fettigen und schmierigen Finger von Tyson zu geben!

Max kann eh keinem richtig böse sein, also kann ich mich ihm gegenüber so wie immer verhalten. Er wird für sich schon einen Weg finden, um damit klar zu kommen.

Kenny ist es wahrscheinlich eh egal, wie ich mich benehme, da das einzige, was ihn interessiert, Beyblades, ihr Aufbau und das erstellen einer Strategie, die zum Sieg führt, sind.

Doch bei Ray bin ich mir absolut nicht sicher. Mag er mich, hasst er mich, oder bin ich ihm einfach nur egal?

Noch nicht einmal seine Blicke kann ich deuten. Mal guckt er mich so an, als ob er mir um den Hals fallen wolle und dann wieder guckt er so grimmig aus seinen eigentlich strahlenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen, dass er mir glatt Konkurrenz machen könnte. Aber solche Augenblicke sind zum Glück sehr selten.

Tyson und Max springen immer noch wie bekloppt durch das Wohnzimmer. Und das nur, weil Mr Dickenson uns eine Reise nach Russland spendiert hat, da wir wieder eine Meisterschaft gewonnen haben. Als ob das noch was Besonderes wäre. Wir warten nur noch auf das Taxi, das uns zum Flughafen bringen soll und bis es da ist, machen Max und Tyson einen riesen Aufstand, als ob sie zum ersten Mal fliegen würden.

Naja, meiner Meinung nach ist Tyson eh dumm, wie die Nacht dunkel ist und Max ist ein Dauer-Smile-Männchen, dem man auf keinen Fall Zucker oder Cola geben darf, da er dann nur noch mehr aufdreht und dann wird er sogar Kenny zu nervig und das soll schon was heißen, da er es sonst stillschweigend hinnimmt, wenn Max um ihn herum springt und mit seinem Lärm alle um den Verstand bringt.

Was die anderen von unserer anstehenden Reise halten, kann man diesmal bei allen in den Gesichtern oder den Handlungen lesen. Wie nicht zu übersehen, können Max und Tyson es gar nicht mehr abwarten und wären am liebsten schon vorgestern losgeflogen. Kenny diskutiert eifrig mit Dizzy darüber, was für Anziehsachen man dort wohl braucht, obwohl er eigentlich genau wissen müsste, dass es dort bestimmt immer eisig kalt ist. Und sogar Ray freut sich anscheinend. Zumindest guckt er nicht grummelig und er hat auch keine Gegenargumente gebracht.

Aber wie denke ich darüber? Will ich zurück in meine alte Heimat? Oder möchte ich lieber hier bleiben? Hier wie dort bin ich bekannt durch das Beybladen. Hier in Japan durch die Bladebreakers und in Russland durch die Abtei und die heutigen Demolition Boys.

Ich war seit 7 Jahren nicht mehr dort. Ob Tala, Bryan, Ian und Spencer wohl sauer auf mich sind, weil ich das letzte Mal schon wieder gegangen bin, ohne mich richtig zu verabschieden? Klar, ich „treffe" sie immer mal wieder auf Turnieren, doch da hat man ja nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu, sich vernünftig zu unterhalten, weil man so von den Fans bestürmt wird, dass man schon Probleme hat, nur in seine Kabine zu kommen. Ausserdem weiß ich ja auch gar nicht, ob die anderen überhaupt noch mit mir reden wollen, oder ob sie mich schon längst auf die Feindliste gesetzt haben, was ich eigentlich nicht so toll finden würde. Auch wenn ich es vor den anderen nicht zugeben würde, aber auch ich habe Gefühle. Es kommt meinen Teamkameraden und allen anderen zwar nicht so vor, aber es hat seine Gründe, warum ich keine Gefühle mehr nach außen lasse! Gefühle machen einen nur verletzlich und somit können die Gegner und Feinde dadurch herausfinden, wo mein Schwachpunkt ist und das darf nicht passieren! Mag ja sein, dass viele denken, dass das der reinste Müll ist, doch ich habe es nicht anders gelernt. In der Abtei hieß es jeden Tag nur ‚Wer seine Gefühle zeigt, ist schwach und nicht wert, ein starker und berühmter Beybladekämpfer zu werden!'. Auch Tala, Spencer, Ian und Bryan sind so. Nur fällt es bei denen nicht so stark auf, da sie alle in einem Team sind und untereinander nicht so streng miteinander umgehen, wie Balkov es immer getan hat. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht laufe ich ihnen in Russland ja gar nicht über den Weg. Wo, sagte Mr Dickenson, war unsere Unterkunft? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann war sie sogar in der Nähe der Abtei und meine Chancen stehen gar nicht mal so schlecht, dass ich mit den Demolition Boys rede und diese Sache ein für alle Mal kläre. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ian und Spencer so nachtragend sind. Ian ist sowieso immer sehr neugierig und steckt seine (wenn auch übergroße) Nase fast immer in Dinge die ihn nichts angehen und Spencer, der auch schon mit fünf die Ausmaße eines Schrankes hatte, kommt mir nicht so vor, als ob er nachtragend wäre. Naja, genau sagen kann ich es nicht, da er früher mehr mit Ian zu tun hatte, als mit mir. Aber er war schon als kleines Kind sehr schweigsam. So gesehen ist es doch sehr komisch, dass ausgerechnet Ian und Spencer beste Freunde geworden sind. Der eine ist klein und redet wie ein Wasserfall und der andere ist sehr groß und schweigt fast noch mehr als ich! Aber nun gut, es muss jeder für sich selbst wissen, wen er als Freunde haben will.

Aber was mit Tala und Bryan ist, kann ich echt nicht sagen. Ich glaube, Tala wird erst noch schmollen, bevor er meine Entschuldigung annimmt. Ha, ich und mich entschuldigen! Wenn die anderen das wüssten, dann würden sie entweder ihren Mund vor Staunen nicht zu bekommen, oder sie würden sich kaputt lachen. Normalerweise würde ich es auch nicht tun, doch in diesem Falle ist es mehr als nötig, allein schon wegen Tala. Ach ja, was haben wir früher alles angestellt. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, dann fehlt mir Tala von den vieren am meisten. Warum das so ist kann ich mir allerdings auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht, weil er mir so ähnlich ist und wir uns so oft gestritten haben. Hier bei den Bladebreakers ist ja nur Tyson, der mich auf die Palme bringt und eine hitzige Diskussion würde ich nie im Leben mit ihm anfangen. Davon mal abgesehen wüsste Tyson eh nicht, wie man das buchstabiert. Ja, diese Diskussionen fehlen mir echt! Ein Wortgefecht, das auch mal über Stunden hinweg ging und trotzdem waren wir die besten Freunde. _Mein Tala!_ Ob er wohl genauso denkt? Oder bin ich für ihn jetzt nur noch ein Verräter? Und wie soll ich mich verhalten, wenn ich ihnen wieder gegenüberstehe?

Mein Gott, wie gut, dass niemand meine Gedanken lesen kann! Die würden mich doch echt für bekloppt halten! Diese Gedanken könnten eher von Max stammen oder von Tyson, aber von mir? Aber nun gut, da sie keiner mitbekommt, ist es ja nicht so schlimm. Solange ich mich nicht so dämlich wie Tyson anstelle und stotternd vor ihnen stehe, ist ja alles in Ordnung.

Ob Tala inzwischen wohl gewachsen ist? Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, war es nur aus der Ferne und das ist auch schon über ein Jahr her. Wenn ich so an früher denke, wo er noch mindestens einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich war. Naja, solange wir nicht so klein sind wie Ian ist es ja ok.

Und schon wieder wandern meine Gedanken zu Tala. Ist das normal? Oder sollte ich mir deswegen Sorgen machen? Wie hätte sich unsere Freundschaft entwickelt, wenn ich nicht fortgegangen wäre? Wäre mehr daraus geworden? Im Nachhinein muss ich zugeben, dass ich mich sehr von Tala angezogen gefühlt habe. Genau das gleiche Gefühl, verspüre ich nun auch bei Ray. Sie beide haben so etwas faszinierendes an sich. So geheimnisvoll und mysteriös. Und gut aussehen tun sie beide ja auch.

MOMENT! Denke ich gerade ernsthaft darüber nach, dass ich mich von einem anderen Kerl angezogen fühle? Das kann nicht mein Ernst sein, oder? Ich werde doch wohl nicht schwul, oder? Nein, schwul auf keinen Fall! Wenn schon bi, wenn überhaupt! Aber so langsam sollte ich echt mal wissen, welches Geschlecht ich bevorzuge. Immerhin bin ich schon 19. Aber nun gut. Während wir nach Russland unterwegs sind, habe ich ja noch genug Zeit, über dieses Thema nachzudenken.

Warum guckt Ray mich denn jetzt schon wieder so komisch an? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht? (Und diesmal sind nicht seine blauen Dreiecke gemeint. ) Okay, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen habe ich nicht mehr ganz so viele Klamotten an. Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an Ray! Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum er nicht so davon angetan ist, wenn ihn die weiblichen Fans immer anspringen. Ok, das ist im Allgemeinen nicht so toll, aber bei den weiblichen leidet er definitiv mehr, als bei den männlichen, auch wenn er es nicht so zeigt. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wird mir einiges klar. Es erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum er manchmal so grummelig wie ich guckt. Naja, vielleicht kann ich das in Russland ja in Erfahrung bringen.

Irgendwie freue ich mich darauf, mal wieder am Baikal-See zu sein. Zu dieser Jahreszeit müsste er sogar schon so weit zugefroren sein, dass man sich drauf wagen kann. Naja, zugefroren ist er eigentlich das ganze Jahr über, aber es ist nie so fest, dass man darauf Schlittschuhlaufen könnte.

Früher sind wir oft auf diesem See gewesen. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau. Mir kommt es vor, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre, dabei ist es mehr als 10 Jahre schon her. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht.

Ob die anderen sich auch noch daran erinnern können? Ob Tala sich noch daran erinnert, wie er mich mal gerettet hat, als ich in den See eingebrochen bin und fast ertrunken wäre? Danach saß er die ganze Zeit an meinem Bett und passte auf, dass ich auch meine Medikamente nehme. So als ob er den Schutzengel für mich spielen wollte und mich bewachen wollte. Wenn ich so überlege, war Tala fast immer in meiner Nähe, so als ob er sie gesucht hätte. Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte! Seine Nähe hat mich irgendwie immer beruhigt und ich war längst nicht so trübsinnig oder jähzornig, wenn er an meiner Seite war. Man könnte fast sagen, dass er für mich mehr war als nur mein bester Freund. Wie traurig war ich damals darüber, als ich Russland verlassen musste, ohne mich von ihm verabschieden zu können. Mit allen Kräften habe ich versucht, mich von Großvater loszureißen, um noch einmal zu Tala laufen zu können. Doch all meine Versuche haben nichts genützt. Er hat mich am Kragen gepackt, kräftig durchgeschüttelt, mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben, weil ich geweint habe und mich dann einfach in einen Hubschrauber geworfen, der ihn und mich nach Japan gebracht hat.

Damals muss ich ungefähr 8 gewesen sein. Für 2 lange Jahre konnte ich nun meine Freunde nicht mehr sehen. Ich wurde von Großvater auf eine Privatschule geschickt, wo ich unter Mühe die japanische Sprache erlernte. Dann hieß es auf einmal nur ‚Pack deine Sachen, wir gehen zurück!' und schon waren wir wieder unterwegs. Zurück in das Land, wo ich mich so lange hin gesehnt hatte.

Doch als ich Tala endlich wieder gegenüber stand traf mich fast der Schlag! Nicht nur, dass er immer noch kleiner war als ich, er war zu mir so kalt, dass ich dachte, dass er mich hassen würde! Nach Gesprächen mit Ian und Bryan fand ich heraus, dass das an dem Einfluss von Balkov lag. Nachdem ich weg war, hat er sein Training intensiviert und da Tala nun niemanden mehr hatte, mit dem er sich richtig streiten konnte und der ihm teilweise den Schmerz abnahm, wurde er so grausam. Mit den anderen konnte er nicht so reden wie mit mir. Wir waren sozusagen Seelenverwandte und noch viel mehr. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis ich ihn soweit hatte, dass er wieder richtig mit mir sprach.

Ich redete auf ihn ein und erklärte ihm, wie es zu meiner schon fast fluchtartigen Abreise gekommen war und als ich ihm sagte, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte, wurden seine harten Gesichtszüge weicher und er umarmte mich. Ich nahm es als ein Zeichen des Verzeihens und erfuhr von ihm, wie ihnen die ganze Situation geschildert wurde. Balkov hatte ihnen erzählt, dass ich Großvater dazu überredet hätte, endlich von hier abzuhauen, da ihm die ganzen Schwächlinge um ihn herum und besonders er, Tala, auf die Nerven gehen würden. Er erzählte, dass ich gesagt haben soll, dass ich endlich richtige Gegner finden wollte und dass hier in der Abtei ja nur Luschen wären. Das hat ihn so sauer gemacht, dass er auf Balkov reingefallen ist und ihm geglaubt hat, dass man niemandem vertrauen darf und in allen seinen Feind sehen soll. Und doch hat er im tiefsten Herzen immer noch an unsere Freundschaft geglaubt. Auch wenn er es nach Außen nicht gezeigt hatte, hing er immer noch an mir. Er gestand mir, dass die letzten 2 Jahre der Horror waren. Ohne seinen besten Freund, auf sich allein gestellt und dann ständig die Warnungen und Intrigen von Balkov in den Ohren. Kein Wunder also, dass er so geworden ist. Mein armer Tala.

So schlimm es für uns alle in der Abtei auch war, seitdem ich Tala wieder hatte, kam ich besser mit dem rauen Umgangston zurecht und war auch nicht mehr so traurig, wie ich es in Japan war.

Und so zogen wieder 2 Jahre ins Land. Und wieder machte mein Großvater alles kaputt. Mitten in der Nacht kam er in Tala und mein Zimmer gestürmt und schüttelte mich so lange, bis ich wach war. Auch Tala blieb es nicht unbemerkt, doch tat er so, als ob er noch schlafen würde, damit er keinen Ärger von Voltaire bekam. Großvater sagte mir, dass ich innerhalb einer halben Stunde alle meine Sachen zusammen gesucht haben sollte, damit wir wieder nach Japan zurückkehren konnte. Sprach's und schon war er wieder dem Zimmer entschwunden.

Langsam setzte Tala sich auf und sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. Warum ihm denn immer alles weggenommen werde, was er so gerne habe, fragte er mich mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wandte seinen Blick ab. Da ich in aller Eile meine Klamotten in einen Koffer schmeißen musste, reagierte ich nicht sofort auf seine Aussage und packte noch schnell den Rest zusammen.

Den fertig gepackten Koffer warf ich auf mein Bett und wandte mich nun Tala zu, der nun bebte vor Weinen und den Versuchen, es zu unterdrücken. Ich ging auf sein Bett zu, legte meinen Arm um ihn und versuchte ihn zu trösten, doch es zeigte keine Wirkung.

Schon hörte ich die Schritte Großvaters auf dem Gang.

Leise flüsterte ich Tala zu, das es mir Leid tue und ich bestimmt wieder kommen würde. Ich versprach ihm, ihn nie zu vergessen und immer an ihn zu denken. Irgendwann würden wir uns wieder sehen, sagte ich ihm und er guckte auf einmal zu mir auf. Ob das mein Ernst sei und ob ich nicht nur Unsinn reden würde um ihn zu trösten, fragte er mich. Ich gab ihm mein Ehrenwort und versprach, alles zu tun, damit wir uns bald wieder treffen würden.

Er sagte, er würde auf mich warten und wenn es Jahre dauern würde. Dann drückte er mir seinen Talisman in die Hand. Einen kleinen Anhänger, ein Medaillon, in dem sich ein gemeinsames Bild von ihm und mir befand. Diesen Talisman trug er Tag und Nacht und es war ein echter Freundschaftsbeweis, dass er ihn mir gab.

Ich war gerührt und drückte ihn aus Dankbarkeit fest an mich. Die Schritte verstummten und Großvater befand sich nun direkt vor unserer Tür. Langsam drückte er die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er ganz das Zimmer betreten konnte, drückte ich Tala einen Kuss auf die Lippen, schnappte mir meinem Koffer und ging Voltaire entgegen.

Seitdem hatte ich nie wieder die Gelegenheit, richtig mit Tala zu reden, doch das Medaillon trage ich immer noch um meinen Hals, als Zeichen unserer Freundschaft. Und noch immer hoffe ich, dass er mir verzeihen kann, dass ich wieder gegangen bin.

Noch heute frage ich mich, warum ich ihn damals geküsst habe. Aus Reflex? Aus tiefer Überzeugung? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich es nie bereuen werde. Es war mein erster Kuss und den gab ich der Person, die ich am allerliebsten hatte.

Ob ich mich schon damals unbewusst dafür entschieden habe, mehr auf das männliche Geschlecht zu stehen, als auf das weibliche? Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Während der nächsten Jahre hatte ich immer wieder kurze Beziehungen, meistens mit Mädchen, doch das Wahre war es nicht. Es fühlte sich tief in meinem Herzen falsch an, also hielt es nie sehr lange.

Dann kam ich zu den Bladebreakers und lernte Ray kennen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass ich bei ihm etwas ähnlich empfand wie bei Tala. Ob er es sein sollte, der mich glücklich macht? Fast jede Nacht grüble ich darüber nach, doch zu einem Entschluss bin ich noch immer nicht gekommen.

Dass ich mehr auf Männer stehe, als auf Frauen wird mir gerade erst bewusst, doch ob ich Ray liebe oder nicht, darüber muss ich noch weiter nachdenken.

„…i? …ai? Kai? Was ist los mit dir? Träumst du? Wir wollen endlich los, das Taxi steht schon vor der Tür und will uns zum Flughafen bringen.", dringt auf einmal Ray's Stimme durch meine Gedanken.

Habe ich so tief in Erinnerungen geschwelgt, dass ich nicht mit bekomme, dass wir loskönnen? Peinlich. Ich tue so, als ob ich schon die ganze Zeit zugehört hätte, stehe auf, nehme mein Gepäck und trage es hinaus zum Auto, damit der Fahrer es in den Kofferraum packen kann.

Ich setze mich nach vorne auf den Beifahrersitz, schnalle mich an, schließe meine Augen und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Ich liebe diese Position! In ihr kann ich am besten nachdenken und werde auch meistens von keinem gestört. Dumm ist nur, dass manche denken, ich würde schlafen. Dabei konzentriere ich mich nur. Von Vorteil ist allerdings auch, dass man eine Menge Sachen mitbekommt, die eigentlich nicht für mich bestimmt sind. Da die Leute denken, ich würde im Stehen oder Sitzen schlafen, erzählen sie sich sehr interessante Sachen.

Wie gut, dass das Taxi groß genug ist und uns allen Platz bietet. Tyson und Max stürmen die hinteren Sitze und machen es sich dort bequem. Kenny und Ray lassen sich auf der mittleren Bank nieder und gucken gelassen zu, wie sich der Taxifahrer mit dem Gepäck abmüht.

„Im Flugzeug will ich am Fenster sitzen! Darf ich am Fenster sitzen, Max? Bitte, bitte, bitte!", kräht Tyson. Dabei ist er so laut, als ob Max nicht direkt neben ihm, sondern ca. 4 Meter weiter entfernt von ihm sitzen würde.

„Meinetwegen kannst du da gerne sitzen. Aber nur, wenn wir dann Mensch ärger dich nicht und andere Spiele spielen.", kommt die Antwort von Max.

„Oh, supi! Danke, Max, du bist der Beste!", jubelt Tyson und knuddelt Max so doll durch, dass er zu kichern anfängt und versucht Tyson von sich runter zu drücken. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte Angst, zu ersticken! Erstickt unter Tyson's fettem Leib. Urgh, da sträuben sich mir die Nackenhaare, wenn ich nur daran denke. Besser ich lenke mich ab.

„Hey ihr dahinten, geht's auch ein bisschen leiser? Es gibt nämlich Leute, die wollen sich noch unterhalten!", sage ich und deute auf Ray und Kenny. „Und es gibt Leute, die sich konzentrieren wollen!", und deute auf den inzwischen steuernden Fahrer und mich selbst.

„Nun komm schon Kai. Sei nicht immer so griesgrämig. Wir freuen uns nur, dass wir endlich wieder was unternehmen."

„Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, dass ihr euch freut, doch es muss nicht in dieser Lautstärke sein, oder? Und wenn ihr jetzt nicht sofort ruhig seit, dann bleibt ihr hier, haben wir uns verstanden?", fauchen ich Tyson an.  
Eingeschüchtert nickt er und flüstert mit Max. Das es nichts Gutes über mich ist, kann ich mir denken und versuche nicht hinzuhören.

Endlich sind wir am Flughafen angekommen. Tyson sucht natürlich sofort den nächsten Essensstand und kauft dort soviel, dass er eigentlich platzen müsste, wenn er das alles essen würde. Er begründet es damit, dass er schon seit einer Stunde nichts mehr gegessen hat und nun mal Hunger habe. Naja, kein Wunder, dass er aufgeht wie ein Hefeteig, so viel wie er immer in sich reinstopft.

Da wir noch eine Stunde warten müssen, bis wir das Flugzeug betreten können, setzen wir uns solange in den Wartesaal. Ich beschäftige mich mit einer Zeitschrift über Beyblades, die ich von Zuhause mitgenommen habe.

Dann ist es soweit und wir sind endlich im Flieger. Zum Glück ist mein Platz weit genug von Tyson und Max entfernt, sodass ich nicht mitbekomme, was für Unsinn sie anstellen.

Neben mir sitzt Ray und daneben Kenny. Da der Kleine seinen Laptop ausmachen muss, nutzt er die Gelegenheit und schläft etwas, da er mal wieder die Nacht durchgearbeitet hat und nun völlig erschöpft ist.

Auch Ray ist bald eingeschlafen und ich beobachte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Niedlich, wie er so in seinen Sitz eingesunken sitzt und bei jedem Atemzug einige seiner Haarsträhnen nach oben pustet.

Ich gucke aus dem Fenster und träume so vor mich hin, als ich plötzlich etwas auf meiner Schulter spüre. Ich blicke mich um und sehe, dass Ray's Kopf auf meine Schulter gesunken ist. Ich bekomme Herzklopfen, als mir seine Nähe bewusst wird. Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Ihn aufwecken? Nein, das bringe ich nicht übers Herz. Seinen Kopf einfach zur Seite schieben? Und was ist, wenn er dabei aufwacht? Nein, ich glaube, ich lasse seinen Kopf da liegen wo er ist und genieße einfach das Gefühl, ihn so nahe bei mir zu haben, ohne dass von jemand anderem dumme Kommentare zu hören sind.

Bald sind wir auch schon fast da und werden darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass wir die Sicherheitsgurte anlegen sollen. Ich schüttle Ray leicht, um ihn wach zu bekommen und erkläre ihm die Situation. Er guckt mich verschlafen aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an und versteht nicht ganz, was ich ihm erzähle. Damit ich mich nicht wiederholen muss, greife ich mir einfach den Gurt und ziehe ihn fest. Jetzt hat auch er endlich begriffen, was ich meine und bedankt sich bei mir. Dabei schenkt er mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Zögerlich ziehe auch ich meine Mundwinkel nach oben und deute ein leichtes Lächeln an. Ehe er etwas dazu sagen kann, setzt das Flugzeug zum Landeanflug an und schon werden wir gebeten, auszusteigen.

Uns weht ein eisig kalter Wind entgegen und alle kuscheln sich tiefer in ihre Winterjacken, die sie vorsorglich schon angezogen haben. Ich jedoch genieße den schneidenden Wind auf meinem Gesicht und freue mich, ihn endlich wieder spüren zu können. Wie schön ist es doch, etwas Gewohntes zu spüren. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie sehr mir die Kälte Russlands gefehlt hat und ich seufze. Allerdings so leise, dass es im Heulen des Windes untergeht.

Wir suchen unsere Koffer zusammen und machen uns auf, den Bus zu finden, der uns in die Nähe der Abtei bringen soll.

Wieder Draußen angekommen spricht uns ein Mann auf russisch an, doch keiner der anderen versteht, was er von uns möchte, bis ich es ihnen erkläre.

Er sei von Mr Dickenson beauftragt worden, uns zu fahren und uns mit seinem Kleinbus zur Verfügung zu stehen während unseres Aufenthaltes. Um dies zu bestätigen, zeigt er seine Visitenkarte, auf der allerdings alles in kyrillischen Buchstaben steht, die Ray und die anderen nur verständnislos anglotzen.

Schweigend schnappe ich mir die Karte und lese vor, was auf ihr steht.

„Du verstehst dieses Geschnörkel und diese merkwürdigen Laute?", fragt mich Tyson ungläubig.

„Tyson, wie dämlich bist du eigentlich? Klar versteht Kai sie. Schließlich sind wir hier in Russland. Kai ist hier aufgewachsen und somit dieser Sprache mächtig.", sagt Ray und klopft Tyson mit der Faust auf den Kopf. Mich wundert nur, dass kein hohles Geräusch dabei zu hören ist und lache in Gedanken. Nach aussen hin zeige ich es natürlich nicht, stecke die Karte in meine Jackentasche, hebe meinen Koffer auf und folge dem Mann, der schon vorgegangen ist, um das Auto aufzuschließen.

Langsam folgen mir die anderen und steigen stillschweigend in den Bus ein. Scheinbar sind sie entweder noch müde vom Flug oder aber sie haben Angst, dass ich sie wieder anfauche, so wie im Taxi in Japan.

Dabei ist meine Laune gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wenn ich nach Aussen zeigen würde, was ich fühle, würde ich jetzt wohl strahlen, so gut wie es mir hier gefällt. Aber da dies nicht der Fall ist, setzte ich mich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz und gucke mich nur um.

Während der Fahrt wechsle ich ein paar Worte mit dem Fahrer, allerdings auf russisch, so dass niemand etwas verstehen kann.

Da es ein weiterer Weg ist, schlafen bald wieder alle ein. Tyson und Max erstaunlich eng aneinander gekuschelt auf der Rückbank und Ray und Kenny wieder in der Mitte in ihren Sitzen eingesunken.

Ab und an gucke ich in den Rückspiegel und beobachte Ray, wie er schläft. So wie er sich in den Sitz gemummelt hat, könnte man ihn fast mit einer Katze verwechseln. Echt niedlich irgendwie.

Auch ich genehmige mir jetzt ein kleines Schläfchen. Allerdings kein zu langes, da ich sonst nichts von der Landschaft mitbekommen würde. Ich liebe die russische Landschaft einfach. Auch wenn es für viele einfach nur weiß aussieht, wegen dem vielen Schnee, finde ich immer etwas, was es trotzdem sehenswert macht. Man stelle sich ein kleines Tal vor, in dessen Mitte eine See liegt, umgeben von Bäumen und Sträuchern. Alles ist überzogen mit einer Schicht weißen Schnees, der es aussehen lässt, als ob es mit einer Patina von Puderzucker überstreut worden wäre.

Nach und nach erwachen die anderen wieder. Sie strecken sich und werden jetzt erst darauf aufmerksam, wie schön es draußen ist. Stillschweigend höre ich ihnen zu und bewundere weiter die Ansicht.

So, dass war es auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme ein Kommi von euch. Das nächste Kapitel wird zwar schon das letzte sein, aber laut Ginger ist es toll, also wenn ihr es lesen wollt, tut was dafür.

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Saika


End file.
